


The times of our lives

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Richard Milton(Cary Grant)has a beautiful ex wife Susan Lingley (Bette Davis) and they have their kids Agnes (Liza Minnelli)a artist Jonathan (Marlon Brando) a cop David(William Holden) a bachelor playboy and Barbra (Marilyn monroe) a struggling actressWhat happens when a family whom is  not in contact have to be in one place when Barbra gets married





	1. Barbra

"Margaret just got told she can't have custody over her own child! Shout, scream, same thing, but still get angry!"  
The director's loud, agitated, thick Russian accent looked over the backstage of the theatre over at Barbra,  
as he saw she was having problems getting into character. Barbra's mind was somewhere else, completely separate  
from the theatre. It was on something she held dear to her heart. Love... yes love. She had been under loads of  
stress about about her and George's marriage, as well as realizing the fact that she was marrying into a  
well-respected, very important, political family. 

"Sorry Harry, what were you saying?" She softly replied, still in a midst of her unfocused thoughts, slipping  
slowly back to reality.  
Harry's eyes rolled over a few times before deciding to not cast blame of laziness towards the young girl. He,  
himself, was young once; he knows what it's like to have a lot on his plate, hesitant, but sure in his decision.  
Sighing and crossing his arms, his voice full of sympathy with a mixture of worry, Harry says, "Get some rest, kid.  
Just remember to breathe, and don't stress yourself out too much. We'll continue next time."  
She frowned slightly, grabbing her black bag and going to her dressing room, changing out of her floral dress into  
a plain, white sweater, black trench coat and black pencil skirt. Her black metallic heels clanging gently as she  
walked away.

Barbra hailed herself a cab, entering inside and taking a seat. The cabbie asked, "Ma'am, where are you going?".  
She smiled a bit saying, "Take me to the apartment complex right behind the theatre, it's across a bakery." He  
followed her directions, occasionally asking to make sure of the location. He pulled up in front of a sidewalk,  
letting her bid her farewells and goodnight. She walked up the long stairs, hanging on to the metallic railing,  
approaching her door and opening it. She sets her bag down on the ground before locking the door from herthe inside  
and she's sitting on the floor, bursting into tears. She didn't know if she wanted to really marry George; did she  
really love him? Is it the right thing? Should she find someone else and go against her family and their support  
and approval of George? For years she tried to escape her golden child: never getting into trouble, a straight A  
student, multitalented, and here she was free from her father's control to be her own person. But George, well  
she did not know what to do about him. There are many things about George she finds amazing: his confidence in her,  
how he would tell her to always go after her dreams and that he is behind her 100 percent. However, she worries  
what if he goes into politics like his father and becomes a workaholic and they never talk and she ends up  
getting a divorce.


	2. Jonathan

*BEEP BEEP*  
There goes the sound of Jonathan's alarm. He gets up and looks at the time. He falls back into his bed, letting  
out a groan. Jonathan gets up from his bed and away he goes to get dressed. Jonathan is getting into the car and  
heads toward the police station. He finally arrives and walks through the double doors of the police station.  
Jonathan fidgets into his pocket to silence his cellphone. Suddenly, he catches the venous glance of his ex-wife,  
Lenore. She was staring right at him as if she could use her eyes as a murder weapon. He casually looks away from  
her glance and heads towards the men's bathroom. 

Jonathan turns on the sink, cups some water into his hands and smacks the water right into his face. Jonathan, in  
his reflection, only sees the man destroyed by age and misery. He looks down at the sink where the water is going  
down the drain. He can relate to the water because he feels just like it: after a fair use, it goes down the drain.  
This is how he felt to his marriage with Lenore, well at least in the later years. Lenore is his partner in crime  
at the police station. They became best friends, which eventually transitioned into something more. Lenore &  
Jonathan got married and spent the best years of their life together. But as the years passed by, the love they  
felt for each other became resentful. 

At last, Jonathan gets out of the bathroom because he knows he has to face Lenore some way or another. He walks by  
her desk and she draws her icy attention onto him. Jonathan ignores it and walks to the Captain's office, which is  
on the other side of the room. He felt safe being away from her icy stares. However, the Captain is not in his  
office yet, so Jonathan leans down and starts to rub his temples in order to calm down. It doesn't work. He gets  
startled when the Captain comes into the room with an order: "Jonathan, I have an assignment for you to do with  
Lenore.." The minute the name Lenore slipped through the Captain's teeth, all of hell felt like it turned over for  
Jonathan. His mind was cluttered with his divorce, his sister's wedding, and now the bloody assignment with Lenore.  
His only thought that runs through his head was, "Why did I listen to father?"


	3. David

The morning sun shines through David's studio apartment window, acting like a laser beam cutting through glass.  
David is awoken by the beam of sunlight and slowly wakes up from his bed. He starts to stumble to the window and  
almost closes it until he saw something from down in the street. His eyes open up like a treasure chest when  
revealed to pirates. David throws open the window panels and goes out onto the balcony. He leans over very quick  
and tries to catch a glimpse of what he thought was his father Richard. He throws himself back onto the balcony and  
sits down on the patio. David could've swore he saw Richard, but he shook it off only because it has been years  
since he last saw his father. He starts to slouch on the patio chair with cushions that sink you in. 

He started to have flashbacks of his childhood; when he can remember his dad bringing girls home and the way his  
father secretly escorted them home. David thought that was the kinds of life he wanted; he always thought that if  
Daddy does it, then its all right. But now David is angry at his father for letting him think that his lifestyle  
was the way to go. He now understands why Richard became so overprotective over the years. Richard wanted to create  
a better life for his kids and David fell into temptation. 

He now sits upright in his chair and looks over at the unknown woman in his bed. He places his face into his hands  
and starts to weep. For years he had been New York's finest bachelor and the title never bothered him until now.  
This has become such an atrocious habit for David that now he only views himself as an atrocity. David picks up  
his composure, removing any evidence of any kind of emotion. He stands up from the chair, looks out the balcony  
for a quick search, shakes his entire body, and puts on his legendary playboy smile. In his mind, the only thoughts  
are, "Go get 'em, tiger." He walks back into the apartment as David the Bachelor and leaves behind his feelings as  
David the Nothing.


	4. Agnes

Agnes has stood in front of a crowd of yet another packed art showing of her exhibit, being the best hostess she  
knew to be. Directing them to various pieces of her work in the Guggenheim museum, yet for no reason she couldn't  
stutter any words out. She shrugged it out, excusing herself to use the restroom, running out of sight, locking  
herself in the empty bathroom. She collapsed onto the floor, seeing so many happy couples that she wishes she was  
the woman men wanted to be with. She wishes her family's name wouldn't scare men off; she wondered if she would  
ever be good enough for love to come to her. She pulled herself back together and unlocked the door, hiding away  
her tears, putting a smile back on her face before packing in for the night to her house with her roommate Daryl.


	5. Richard

It was a cloudy morning in New York City and a man in a luxurious penthouse above Times Square, reminisces about a  
life he used to have. His name is Richard Milton, a man of wealth and power in NYC. He sits on his gray, metallic  
recliner and stares out to the city below him. He sees all the televison screens that announce all sorts of things  
such as upcoming musicals, product commercials, movie trailers, but one screen in particular catches his eye. 

He stands up from his recliner to get a better look and squints his eyes. Suddenly, he stands expressionless,  
looking at a preview video and pictures of his daughter's wedding to George. Richard lets out a slight smile and  
walks back into his penthouse apartment. Once again, he has the expression of worry and desperation as he starts  
to have a flashback of his life before his life of solitude.


	6. The Miltons

It always seemed pleasant at the Milton's residence. It was a white, polished, marble house in the outskirts of  
Manhattan. There lives Richard Milton, who is a wealthy businessman on Wall Street and is the reigning playboy  
King. This title became the demise of his former marriage to Susan Lingley. Richard and Susan had an extraordinary  
marriage when it first started and together created four beautiful children: Barbra, David, Jonathan, and Agnes.  
Richard and Susan Milton were the power couple that everybody envied. They had it all: glamour, sophistication,  
class, brains, and kindness. But through the years, those same adorned qualities became sour. Susan became so  
filled with vanity that it consumed her duties as a wife and mother. Richard got tired of her egotism that he  
became what he never thought he would: a playboy King. Richard started to have affairs with all kinds of women  
(most were younger than him). It became a regular thing to have women being escorted secretly to their home.  
Sometimes, Richard made it so obvious of his affairs that even little David caught a peek. The kids were always  
under the care of the nanny because Richard and Susan were never home. The kids had to suffer through frequent  
arguments and yelling through their white, wooden doors. At one point, Susan and Richard couldn't take it anymore  
so they asked for a divorce with the reason being irreconcilable differences. The minute the divorce was finalized,  
Susan packed her bags and bought herself an estate in Paris. The kids rarely heard from her while Richard suffered  
greatly through the divorce. The stress of the past few years and the divorce cause Richard to open his eyes and  
finally settled down once more. He became overprotective of his kids, especially the girls. Richard wanted his kids  
to have successful careers and marriages filled with love and respect. 

Years later, after all the kids grew up, Richard Milton sold his white, marble house and opened up a business on  
Wall Street. Richard became a recluse from the charms of love and decided it'd be best to stay single for a while.  
Even through the years, he always managed to stay close to his buddy Irving Lauschfueld. Coincidently, Irving had  
a son named George who was around the same age as Barbra. Richard wanted the best for his kids, so he thought it  
would be best to marry Barbra and George, since he knows that George's family will take care of his little girl.  
Richard had already become so angry with Barbra for choosing a career that wasn't suited for a Milton: an actress.  
Barbra was always the golden child of Richard's life and always believed that she deserved the world. And the world  
was what Richard wanted to give her; however, he became so filled of what his own expectations are that he became  
blind to what his children wanted.


	7. Susan

Susan is on a plane heading towards New York City with Barbra's wedding on her mind. It had been years since she  
last saw Richard and the kids. Susan was still in shock that she got an invitation to Barbra's wedding to George  
Lauschfueld. She knew it couldn't be from Richard since the last thing she heard from Richard was, "If you know  
what's right, don't ever come back." To which she replied, "Gladly."

Susan actually never regretted not coming back to New York City. However, she always felt this obligation to come  
and visit New York. She didn't want to run into Richard and the kids, so she avoided going back to the United  
States at all costs. 

Susan looked out the airplane window and stared at the blue sea that seemed motionless. Susan, now at an older age,  
seemed worn out and worried about what may happen during the wedding. Her younger years were filled with vanity and  
sex that she never stopped to think about Richard and her kids. Sometimes Susan felt like she was never married and  
had no kids. Susan lived the life of a gypsy, traveling all over the world and leaving little treasures wherever  
she visited. Now that she is older and coming back, she felt like bursting into tears. Susan sees all the wrong  
decisions she had made in the past, but she's smart enough to know that now is too late to fix anything.

The last place she visited was Santorini, Greece. She liked Greece. It was breathtaking, but she felt out of place  
because everything seemed so heavenly and she is the complete opposite of heavenly. She felt like a bare-footed  
sinner walking through a squeaky clean temple. However, the men always treated her like a goddess and she never  
minded that. 

Susan looks away from the window and looks around the plane, seeing all the different people. Everybody has their  
own different stories and different backgrounds. She stays still in her seat and for the first time in forever,  
she thinks about Richard. Oh, her memory of Richard was becoming so dull. She remembered Richard as the handsome  
and charming man that charmed all of Wall Street. Susan really did love Richard, but her vanity became her demise.  
The demise of herself and of her marriage. She also begane thinking of her four children who she left at such  
young ages. Susan starts to weep a bit because they're all grown men and women with lives of their own. She cries  
harder and starts to yell maniacally. The stewardesses come to her seat to try and hold her down, but as her  
memory continues, so will her screaming. She kept throwing her arms around as if she were in a boxing match. The  
blonde stewardess tries her best to hold her still, but Susan won't budge. Suddenly, Susan is out cold and slips  
down from her seat.

The blonde stewardess goes over to an Air Marshal, commanding him to carry Susan to the back. Hours later, Susan  
regains consciousness and sits up. She was on a white table with a blanket covering her and an ice pack over her  
forehead. Susan removes the ice pack and realized that her outrage caused her to pass out. This isn't the first  
time she had these outraged. It started on her last two trips: Santorini and Jerusalem. The pilot calls over the  
intercom and says. "Folks, we have begun our descent to JFK, where the current weather is sunny with a chance of  
rain, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for  
arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today."

Disaster awaits Susan behind these terminal gates.


	8. Bygones Will Be Bygones

It's July 4th, the day for independence for America from England. This day should celebrate the country's   
independence and in a way that makes us independent. Marriage is a union for two people for the rest of their  
lives... basically what's mine is yours. With a day of celebrating independence and marriage celebrating union,  
what could possibly go wrong? Oh yes, there's the fact that if you get these two mixed up, others will pay. Some  
want independence from others, and others want union from independence. 

Today is the day of Barbra and George's wedding. This signifies them both as the last day of being single and   
sharing a life together. Of course everybody will be there: the Miltons, the Lauschfuelds, family friends, friends   
of friends, and whoever wants tocrash a wedding. Barbra doesn't care about the wedding crashers, she's more concerned if she's going to crash  
her own wedding. There is such thing as wedding jitters, but is there such thing as a bride who simply can't say no?  
As the bride and groom get ready with everybody being busy bees trying to make this wedding the best ever, guests   
are pouring outside the church. Arriving now are the Miltons: Jonathan in his black Range Rover, David in his  
blood red Ferrari, Agnes in her mint little Volkswagen, and and ex-Milton Susan Lingley arrives in a white  
limousine. As the Miltons get out of their cars, the Miltons and the rest of the guests locked their eyes on the  
limo. Everybody thinks that Barbra and George have arrived; Richard lets a giant grin with happiness in his eyes.  
But everybody, Richard included, are startled to see that it was the once so venous Susan Lingley getting out of  
the luxurious limo. To everybody else, Susan hasn't changed a bit since she wants to give everybody what they  
thought she was: a black widow. Susan pranced around in a wine red, low cut body-con dress, ending at the   
beginnning of the knees, and nude 6-inch heels that made her figure look incredible, as well as her 5'4" height.  
Susan wore a pearle necklace and Chanel cat-eye sunglasses, holding in her arm a nude Michael Kors bag. If looks  
could kill, Susan was definitely a murderer. 

The church doors open and Susan makes a path of her own as everybody stepped aside. She stopped at the Miltons  
and says to Richard, "Wow, Dick, is it me or have you gotten better looking? Maybe we shouldn't have ended." She  
bit her wine-stained lips and winked at him. He was furious and can only utter tremendous sass, "Don't call me  
Dick, Suzy." He winks back at her and she turns her head. Then, Susan goes over to her grown children: David,  
Jonathan, and Agnes, and says, "Heya kids, how are you doing? Did you all miss me? I bet you all did!" Before she  
goes into the church, she gives each a wine-stained kiss. They stared at her like she was some sort of ghost.

Hours later, Barbra and George are married. The wedding turned out to be spectacular even with the awkard   
encounters. The Miltons and the Lingley mingled for Barbra's sake. Since Susan didn't have a ride to the   
reception hall, she had to share a ride with Richard, who wasn't very happy. The whole car trip called for total  
silence because neither one wanted to bring anything up.

At the reception hall, everybody seemed happy and it seemed like a reconciliation had happened. Susan, Agnes, and  
Barbra had the girl talk that's been waiting for years. The boys talked away their troubles and it seemed like  
there was never a divorce or any type of abandonment. A waiter from the reception hall goes over to Richard and  
tells him it's time to make a toast. He clinks the knife against the wine glass and tells everybody to be quiet.  
"Hello everybody, good evening. As you all know, I'm Richard Milton, the bride's father. Hello dear," He waves at  
Barbra, then continues, "I'm so grateful for this day, not only did my daughter marry, but happiness is filling  
up this room! I want to congratulate the groom and wish the bride good luck! I'm so happy for my little golden  
girl because although I never agreed with her job as an actress, I'm still proud of her for going after her dreams!  
She never let anybody or anything stop her and I can't think of a better life for her. I know this is her wedding,  
but I would like to thank my other kids too, if you all don't mind. Agnes: my little cutie pie. You always told  
me to visit the museum where you show your work and I never go because you refused to be a nurse and I never  
forgave you for that! I'm so sorry, darling. My intentions were never to hurt you or make you feel worthless,  
because you're not worthless. You're the apple of my eye, the sunshine on my cloudy days. I love you, Agnes....  
David: Like father, like son! I was never proud of my infidelities and I should have never stooped so low. David,  
you're so much smarter and better than that! Trust me, playboy King is not a title that you want! i know you   
never wanted to be a lawyer, but you're still young so do something that'll make you happy! Son, you're a   
diamond in the rough, but even the roughest of diamonds can be polished new! I love you so much, tiger.....  
Jonathan: Defender of the law! I know you're going through a hard time with your divorce. Trust me, no divorce is  
every easy. You're the only one that listened to me and I can't think of a worse way to live life. I've made  
mistakes and suffered greatly through it, so I don't know why I thought that I could shine them on you? Jonathan,  
you'll find love again. Just because I haven't, doesn't mean you won't. You're young, son! Live it up, listen to  
yourself for a change and nobody else! Jonny boy, you'll always be my little cop..... Susan: Oh, Susan.. I see  
you here now and I could literally strangle you. But I won't because not only will I get arrested, but this should  
be a day for happiness, not rage. Although you left and never came back, I never stopped thinking about you. You  
were the love of my life, but that love became sour very quickly. I hope this could be the start of a wonderful  
friendship because, let's face it, marriage wouldn't be our solution. But just know that you were always my main  
woman..... To all the great people in my life, I toast to them because there will be better days with better  
memories. I couldn't think of a better way to end this evening."


End file.
